I Saved Your Life Now You Save Mine
by Eternal Eyes
Summary: He kidnapped her in hopes to bring the Pharaoh down, but things took an unexpected twist and he tumbled into something he couldn’t crawl out of.
1. Chapter 1

"Sire! Sire!"

Yami sat up fast in his bed after hearing the loud call."What?" He asked when the person ran in.

"Forgive me for interrupting your sleep but I have grave news." He said.

"What is it?"

The man took a few deep breaths to calm down. "Miss Teanna has been kidnapped!" He exclaimed.

Yami's eyes widened. "What!" He asked in disbelief.

"Miss Teanna has been kidnapped. Here is a note from the kidnapper." He repeated, handing him a piece of papyrus.

'_Shouldn't have left her all alone. Now I can obtain what I need to know. Whether she lives or not is up to her. If she says nothing…she dies.'_

"Find Jounouchi. Have him meet me in my throne room." Yami commanded as he rose from bed and moved to his wardrobe.

"Yes sir." The man bowed and hurried to complete his task.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A loud smack on the wall startled her out of sleep. She tried to stretch out but the restraints on her arms and legs prevented such movement. She winced at the pain they created and tried to get comfortable but it hurt to move. It was very dark wherever she was so she couldn't see anything.

"Where am I?" She wondered aloud.

"You're in my hideout." came a rough voice and she tried to pinpoint where it came from but it sounded like it came from everywhere around her.

"Where are you?" She demanded. She heard a light shuffle then a light suddenly filled the room. She closed her eyes in protest. A dark shadow loomed over her and she opened her eyes. She gasped in shock when she saw who it was.

"Bakura." She whispered fearfully.

He smirked when she said his name like that. He squatted so that his face was level with hers. He relished in her squirming to get away. She cried out as he grabbed her hair and jerked her head back.

"Why am I here?" she asked, whimpering as he ran his hand through her hair.

"Hmm…your hair is awfully silky. Aren't you a servant?" He asked.

"We're not treated as badly as you think." She said. She was scared to death but wasn't letting it show.

"You're here because I need some information out of you. If you behave tonight I'll let you out of the chains tomorrow so that means you'll be sleeping chained to the wall again. However, if you wake me up…I'll make your life hell." He said with a warning glare for emphasis then stood and left. She sighed, grateful that he left. Though she didn't like the idea of having to spend the night chained up to the wall, she doubted he would keep his word. She had a feeling that whatever information he wanted from her had to do with the Pharaoh, whom she called Yami though his real name was Ahtemu (spl?). She tried relaxing as much as she could and closed her eyes to try and sleep. She would definitely need her energy for tomorrow.

Bakura entered his room and closed the door, disrobing as he went in. he had put her in a smaller room beside his that he used to hold his prisoners. A small smile spread across his face when he remembered how scared she was of him. That was good; it was more likely that she'd tell him all that she knew. She was a very attractive girl; she couldn't anymore than seventeen. She had shoulder-length brown hair and bright blue eyes which wasn't very common Egypt. 'Of course neither is white hair and crimson brown eyes.' He thought. And her small wrappings left little to the imagination. Though he knew much about her, he didn't know her name. He knew she was a dancer, a partial servant and a friend to the Pharaoh; possibly one of the few closest he had, but he failed to have caught her name. he merely shrugged. 'It was no matter of importance.' He thought as he got in bed then closed his eyes to go to sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Koki: I hope this does as well as my last B/A fic did well, leave a review please and I'll try to get the next chapter as soon as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

Koki: Well here's the second chapter. Sorry it took so long but I didn't really feel up to typing for awhile. I already have the stroy written I just have to type it up. That's how it is with my stories. I never write a story without first having it on paper because after the last time I was on here and they deleted my account I lost all of my stories but luckily most of them were on paper so I wasn't completely freaking out. Thanks to those who reviewed!

* * *

"Have we gotten anymore information so far on the location of Bakura's hideout?" Yami asked.

"No sire, he seems to have it hidden pretty well and he knows to keep his tracks covered." Seth answered.

Yami glared down at the floor as he paced.

"Don't worry sire. We will find her." He assured him. He gave Seth a small smile in return.

"Thank you Seth you may go." He dismissed.

Seth gave a short bow then left the room. Jounouchi came in at the same time Seth was leaving. The two glared at each other while passing. Jounouchi was still glaring at the door long after it shut and Yami had to clear his throat to get his attention. Jounouchi turned to him, breaking out in a huge grin.

"Hey buddy." He greeted.

"Hey." Yami returned.

"So what's going on? I would've asked Seth but he's being an ass today." Jou began.

"Teanna was kidnapped last night." Yami answered quietly.

Jou's eyes widened. "She was! By who?" He asked in shock.

"It was Bakura." Yami said.

"Bakura!" Jou exclaimed.

"How did get to her?" He continued.

"I don't know. There were guards all around so it should've been impossible for him to do so." Yami answered.

"Hmm…Bakura…the name sounds familiar…" Jou racked his brain, trying to figure it out.

"I don't know who he is." Yami said.

"Oh! I got it! He's a tomb robber. He was brought in here about a month ago for trying to steal your gold." Jou answered.

Yami searched his brain until the figure popped into his head, thennarrowed his eyes in anger. "Him?" He asked.

"Yeah." Jou nodded.

"I want him found and no one is to rest until they do." He ordered.

"Yes sir." Jou said as he bowed and left the room to repeat the order to the guards.

Yami sunk in his throne and put his hands over his face. 'I'm so sorry Teanna. You shouldn't be stuck in the middle of this. I swear on my father's grave I will get you back alive.'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Teanna woke to a deep voice speaking to her. She could barely understand him because her mind was still groggy but it sounded like he said 'wake up angel'. Then she remembered her current residence and who was speaking to her so she snapped back with 'get away devil'. Her captor chuckled at her sharp reply before jerking her head back.

"Now, now…no need for names. Unless you would like for me to leave you chained up?" He replied.

She glared heatedly but said nothing. He took this as a willing to be compliant and began unlocking her binds. As soon as she was free she pushed away from him and huddled in the corner in the tightest ball she could possibly manage. He stood up, placing the keys at his side as he walked up to her. Her glare got harder and meaner the closer he came. He smirked a bit as he leaned forward and gripped her hair tight in his hand. She grimaced at the pain it created as she was pulled to her feet. He led her out of the room and into a small dining room. He set her down in the chair, before her were a bowl and a spoon.

"It better be gone in ten minutes. I'll be back, don't try to leave or you will be attacked." He said as he looked down at the large cat beside him and then he left.

She stared at the bowl for a few minutes, deciding what to do with it. She had half a mind to throw it in his face when he came back. Then she remembered the cat. Slowly, she lowered the bowl to the floor and called it to her. The cat rose from the floor and padded over to her. It cautiously sniffed at the contents then it began to lap it up. The cat finished a few seconds before Bakura came back in the room so she had time to pull it up and then set the spoon in it. She thought he bought it because he said nothing but she didn't know how wrong she was.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her from the chair. Dragging her into the living room, he dropped her into stool. Her eyes slightly widened in fear when he pulled a long, slender dagger from the drawer of the table across from her. He walked up to her and knelt down. She pushed back against the small back of the stool as he brought the blade to rest on her chest, the sharp point just below her throat. One wrong move could be fatal.

"Now are you going to tell me what I want to know or am I gonna have to force it out of you?" He asked as he rocked the blade side to side.

"Tell you what?" She asked.

"Anything you know. Any plans I'm sure he would've told you." He began.

She merely stared at him, not saying anything. Impatience began to take over and he slightly pressed the tip into her skin. "He tells me only to see if it's a good idea."

Bakura smirked. 'This is almost too easy.' He thought.

"But then I completely forget about it so people like you will never find out." She continued. She loved how the smirk fell from his face but she didn't show it.

He trailed the tip of the knife across her collarbone to her right shoulder, sliding it beneath the vest she was wearing. She gasped slightly at the action making him chuckle.

"Don't worry. I won't cut you. I'll just use another way to make you talk." He said.

As the tip of the blade poked through the other side,he flicked his wrist andthe threads fell apart. Now the vest sat half off her body. He straightened and moved to stand behind her. He pulled up another chair and sat down. He gathered her hair in one hand while gripping her shoulder with the other. He leaned his head down and sank his teeth into her flesh. She whimpered and tried to pull away but he held her tight. He released her before he drew blood and licked deeply at the imprint. Using his knife he severed the threads at her shoulder on her vest and it fell around her waist. She sat completely unfazed by it. After all she was a dancer and she had worn less than this.

He sat the knife down and trailed two rough fingers across her back beneath the bindings covering her chest. Teanna gasped and stiffened her back, her fingers gripping the seat tightly at his sudden touch. Before he could do anything else, she jumped up from the chair and darted across the room, one arm wrapped around her back as if trying to stop the chill that was going through her spine.

He smirked as realization went through his mind. He played with the blade of his dagger between his fingers as he stood.

"I see someone is still pure." He stated.

She narrowed her eyes in anger.

"I may be a dancer but I'm no whore." She spat bitterly.

"I never said that." He said.

Her eyes narrowed further.

"You implied it." She growled.

"Calm down. No need to be so harsh." He said as he backed her up against the wall.

He leaned back slightly with his hips pressing against hers, pinning her to the wall. She pulled her arm from behind her back to the best of her ability so she wouldn't have to lean towards him. She folded the limb across her stomach to lie above the other one.

"I figured someone of your…'profession' wouldn't be this timid. Why is that?" He smirked.

When Teanna didn't answer, he grounded his hips into hers, making her whimper. He was enjoying this.

"Why?" he asked again.

"C-cuz I choose the distance. They're not allowed to touch us." She stuttered.

"You've never been touched like this have you?" he asked as he trailed his fingers across her collarbone, smirking when she flinched.

She shook her head slowly, refusing to look him in the eye. Instead she stared down at the stone floor to the side. He moved to her bindings and curved a finger inside on each side. He watched her eyes widen as he began tugging it down on one side. One of her arms shot up to knock his hand away.

"Stop it." He chuckled at her pitiful plea.

He moved his hand to the waist of her knee-length skirt and hooked his forefingers on it.

"I can do this all day." He said, slightly pulling at the material. Her breath was becoming harsh and she began to feel light-headed. He watched her face and knew she was about to pass out. So as soon as she began to slide to the ground, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her up against him.

"I'll be pissed if I find out she was faking it." He said as he picked her up. He walked into his room and deposited her on the bed.

"Hmm…she needs something else to wear. Her present attire is messing up my concentration." He thought aloud. He left the room, telling the cat to guard her while he was gone then he left completely.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Have you heard anything more?" Yami asked.

Jounouchi shook his head. "No sire we haven't. I'm sure something will turn up." He said.

"Sure listen to the mutt." Seth muttered.

"What was that!" Jou snapped.

"Stop!" Yami commanded before it escalated further.

Both of them bowed their head.

"I want you both to keep looking. Do not quit until she is found. I know you two have your differences but please put them aside for Teanna's sake. She wouldn't want you to be fighting this way." Yami said.

"Nor would she want you worrying yourself to death over her." Jou countered.

"I know. Her loyalty to me is too much. She would rather die than say anything to…him." He said, ending his sentence in a sneer.

"We understand sir." Jou said.

"Do you?" Seth asked.

"That's enough Seth. If you do not work together on this, your punishment will be severe." Yami cut in.

"Yes sir." They said in unison.

"You are dismissed." He said andJou and Seth left the throne room.

"All right. I don't like this anymore than you do. So let's just hurry up and get it over with." Seth said.

"All right." Jou agreed.

"We will begin a search in the morning. Tonight I have to do some research." Seth said.

"Ok where do you wanna meet up at?" Jou asked.

"In my study chambers on the first floor, it contains all that I'll need so I'll already be up there. You are to be there by the second bell. There will be hell to pay if you're late." He answered, giving Jou an icy glare to push his point further.

"Uh-huh right. Well I'm goin', later." Jou said as he turned and walked off. Seth snorted in disgust then left to go to his study chambers.

* * *

Koki: Well that's it hope you liked it! 


	3. Chapter 3

Koki: It's odd, I thought I had another chapter for this but I guess not. Anyway thank you for thereviews! I loved the enthusiaism in them it was great. Well here's the next chapter

* * *

Teanna fluttered open her eyes after long ago regaining consciousness. When she rolled over is when she realized she wasn't in the room she was being held in. She shot upright, glancing around wildly. She could tell now from the interior where she was. 'I'm in his room. Why am I here?' she thought. She felt something brush against her leg. She muffled her shriek as she jumped off the bed and landed on the floor. When she looked at the bed she saw that it was a cobra. She nearly froze on the spot. If it bit her, it could kill her. She heard a low growl and saw the cat stalking it. The snake slithered off the bed towards Teanna, who was in the corner of the room against the wall. It struck out at her but it never bit her because the cat jumped in front and took it.

"No!" She screamed.

She quickly glanced around the room and saw a large butcher knife hanging on one side wall. She quickly picked it up and killed the snake, chopping its head off. Knowing it would only take a few seconds for the poison to seep in, she placed her mouth over the wound and began to suck the poison into her mouth then spit it out. She continued to do this till only blood came out. Then she ripped off a piece from her skirt to use as a rag to press against the cat's wound. The cat mewed in slight pain when she applied pressure but she talked to it softly to calm it down and she pet its head and neck gently. The door swung open to reveal Bakura, startling Teanna in the process.

"What are you doing?" he asked suspiciously.

"She was bitten by a cobra. I pulled out the poison and now I'm stopping the wound from bleeding." She answered somewhat cautiously. He noticed the cobra on the floor in two pieces with his knife lying between them as he set his bag on the bed. He turned back to her. She was talking to the cat while inspecting the wound.

"Why are you helping her?" He asked.

"Because she helped me, the cobra tried to attack me but she jumped in front of me and was bit so I killed it." She answered.

He watched her as she continued tending to the cat. After a moment the cat was able to stand and she walked over to her master. Bakura knelt down, allowing the cat to rub its large head against his while he rubbed her side, minding her wound. Teanna watched the moment in slight awe and shock. More shock because she didn't expect he could ever be like that. Then she turned back to where the snake lay. She was considering what to do with it. She poked it to see if it was dead indefinitely. She picked it up and headed towards the door.

"Woman where do you think you're going?" he asked, still knelt down. She said nothing and left the room. Growling lightly to himself, he stood and followed her. She stepped a couple feet outside and tossed the pieces away. Brushing her hands off she turned back to go in, but Bakura suddenly appeared there, startling her.

"I do hope, for your sake woman, that you were not ignoring me deliberately." He said.

"Well I wasn't." She said.

"And I'll tell you now, woman, nothing gets by me." He continued.

"Teanna." She said.

He blinked. "What?" he asked in confusion.

She sighed. "My name is Teanna." She said then went around him to go back inside.

* * *

Jou came strolling into the room just as the second bell sounded. Seth glanced up to glare at him. Jou put up his hands in defense.

"Hey I ain't late so save it." He said.

"Sit down." Seth said sharply.

Jou walked in further and sat in the chair. "So…have you found anything?" Jou asked.

"As far as…?" Seth asked.

"Where Bakura hides?" Jou offered irritably.

"I found a few things." Seth began.

"But we won't know anything until the places are searched." He finished before Jou could say anything.

"And when are we doing to do that?" He asked.

"As soon as I finish what I'm doing." Seth answered.

Jou fought the urge to groan in frustration. This could be awhile.

* * *

Teanna jerked the material that was thrown at her, off her face and into her lap, angrily glaring at Bakura who merely ignored her and tossed something else at her.

"What is this?" She asked.

"Put it on. You have ten minutes." He said then left the room.

Teanna sighed angrily. She picked up the smallest article of cloth and examined it. She realized it was a skirt. She stood up and wiggled out of her current skirt, sliding the newer one on. It was a few inched longer than her other one she noticed. Turning around she picked up the other one and held it out in front of her. She realized that it was some type of robe. It would end at her knees, covering her entire body. Actually, know that she thought about it, it looked a lot like Bakura's. 'This is odd. Why would he do this?' She thought. She didn't realize how cold it really was until she put it on and wrapped it around her body. She sat on the bed and wrapped the robe tighter around her drawn up legs. Resting her chin on her knees, she realized how tired she really was. Half-consciously she lay down on the bed, curling her legs up beneath the robe. Within a couple minutes she was asleep.

"Are you finished?" He asked as he entered the room. His next retort was cut short when he saw her curled up on his bed asleep. He walked up to the foot of the bed and took her previous skirt up. As he pulled it up, twisting it around his hands, he caught whiff of a sweet scent. Frowning, he brought the material up to his nose and sniffed it. His eyes slightly widened when he realized it was coming from the skirt which meant it was on her. He swore silently to himself. He vowed from the first moment he saw her that he wouldn't become attracted to her. This would make it more difficult. Especially now that she was on his bed, asleep and vulnerable. But he wasn't one to take a woman by force, he usually didn't have to. He growled as he wound the skirt tighter. When it wouldn't wind anymore, he tugged it from his hands and threw it in the chair across the room. He knew she hadn't been sleeping so he decided to leave her as he went to make himself something to eat.

* * *

Bakura had tried to distract himself so he wouldn't think of Teanna but it was practically useless. He figured a few raids would help clear his mind but it didn't. He nearly slipped up a couple times and almost got caught but he managed to squirm his way out and get back to his hideout. When he went in his room, his cat was there but she wasn't. Narrowing his eyes he began searching the room. As his eyes swept across the room, he saw a piece of papyrus on the small nightstand, with one of his small daggers pinning it. Walking up to the stand he read it. _'I'll be back; I just needed to clean up.'_ 'That was it? She could've at least said where.' He thought. He caught the eagerness in his thought and cursed his damn hormones. He turned to his cat, which was lying on the bed watching him.

"Do you know where she went?" He asked. The cat rose off the bed and left the room, Bakura followed.

* * *

"Ah this feels so much better." Teanna sighed to herself. She dunked her head back under and flipped her hair back, smoothing it against her head as she straightened. She heard a rustling and whipped her head around towards the source. Through the bushes came the cat with her robe in its mouth. Teanna frowned in confusion then she heard a louder rustle followed by a string of curses. Eyes widening, she hurried out of the water and took her robe, pulling it over her body. She was folding her dry bindings up so she could wrap it around her waist like a belt, when Bakura finally appeared. She picked up her skirt as she watched Bakura struggling with a vine. She had to bite her lip to keep from laughing out loud. But a giggled slipped out as he got untangled and she slapped her hand over her mouth when he looked at her.

"Something funny to you?" He asked roughly.

She shook her head, still trying not to laugh.

"Really? Cuz you look like you're trying not to laugh." He said as he took a step towards her. She took a step back and to the side. They continued this till they were standing opposite where they were standing before. Then she suddenly turned around and ran into the trees towards the hideout. Bakura snorted in amusement.

"Stupid woman." He said then he called for his cat to follow him.

* * *

When she got back the closest room was his and even though she didn't want to, she ran in there to get dressed, hoping he wouldn't show up before she was done. She pulled her binding wrap from her waist then dropped her robe to the ground. She pulled on her skirt then reached for her wrap. She started beneath her arms, covering the tops of her breasts, when another hand suddenly took it from hers. Gasping, she turned her head to see who it was. Her eyes widened when she saw it was Bakura. He merely smirked at her and made her face forward.

She covered her flushed face with her hands as he wrapped her. He was deliberately taking his time especially when he came around front to her breasts. He lightly brushed his knuckles against them and she slightly shivered. She couldn't say she didn't like it but it scared her to death so she wanted to get as far away as possible. It seemed like forever but he finally finished. Teanna squatted down to retrieve her robe but Bakura stepped on it. He placed the tip of his long blade beneath her chin and made her stand. He trailed the blade along her collarbone as he walked around the front of her. She stood there, stiff as a board as he moved behind her. He traced idle patterns with his fingers on her back, smirking in satisfaction as goosebumps appeared on her skin. He put his hands on her shoulders and began running them down her arms. He was gonna move to her waist but she pulled away. He walked after her and as soon as he stepped off her robe, she snatched it up and ran from the room. After a few seconds he heard the door to the room beside his slam shut.

"Well I think I've officially freaked her out." He said.

"I need to try and get more information out of her." He continued.

He left his room and went into the kitchen. "Let's see where did I put it?" He mused.

* * *

Teanna sat in the corner in a tight ball with her robe wrapped around, concealing her body completely. She was scared but she'd never admit it. 'I want out of here.' She thought. 'Is anyone even looking for me?'

Then the door opened and Bakura walked in. "Get up and follow me." He said.

Teanna slowly stood up, keeping the robe closed as she took a few steps towards him. He turned around and left the room. She followed him to the kitchen where he made her sit at the table. Before her was a bowl of what looked like soup, and a spoon. 'Not again.' She thought. The cat wasn't in the room thought and he didn't look like he was leaving anytime soon. She looked at the bowl again then at him then the bowl again.

"Eat." He ordered. She was hesitant to do so.

"I know you didn't eat yesterday so don't think you were fooling me." He said. She winced slightly as she picked up the spoon and put it in the bowl. He lifted the spoonful to her mouth and swallowed. To her surprise it actually tasted good and her stomach growled, telling her to put more in. within five minutes it was gone.

"Good girl." Bakura smirked as he stood to retrieve her bowl. She glared at him as she wiped her mouth.

He sat down in the chair opposite her. "How long have you known the Pharaoh?" He asked.

"Since I was ten." She answered.

"And you're how old now?" He asked.

"Seventeen." She answered.

"How did you come to the position you're in now?"

She thought for a moment, trying to remember. "I was stealing fruit from the orchard when one of his guards caught me. I thought I was going to be killed but Yami took pity on me for some reason. He never told me why." She replied.

"How much do you know about the Pharaoh?" He asked.

"Whatever he felt comfortable telling me."

Bakura smirked. 'I think it's beginning to work.' He thought.

"And how did you become a dancer?" He asked.

"One of his people recognized me from the street and they decided that that's what I would do aside from a partial servant. Yami would try to talk to me at first but I was so scared of him and what might happen if I did anything wrong. But he wasn't a cruel person despite what others said and I grew comfortable around him, knowing he would never hurt me. I love him like a brother and I know he is out looking for me and will probably want you dead when he finds me." She said. Her eyelids were lazily staying open.

"Hmm I'm sure he does. Anything else?" He asked. Teanna slowly shook her head.

"Do you know where he keeps his gold? I know it's been moved." He asked.

She shook her head again. "I'm not supposed to know." She replied.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because if I did and Iwere to bekidnapped by someone like you, then they would know the location." She answered.

He stood up as her eyes dropped to the floor and walked up behind her. He pushed his hand in her hair letting the silky strands slip through his fingers. Her head lulled back against his hand. He knew he could take her right now and she couldn't do a thing to stop him. 'Not like she could do much anyway.' He thought as he continued. He was considering it but he wasn't much for rape. It didn't feel right, almost a feeling a being dirty and he didn't like that. It actually made him sick thinking about it. He watched her face as she looked up at him. He had a hold of her hair in his hand and he tightened his grip. She didn't give any reaction so he pulled tighter. She still gave no reaction except for a small glint in her eyes that he couldn't identify. He tilted her head back and without fully thinking, put his mouth over hers. She let out a soft whimper as the kiss got rougher but she was able to keep up with him. He pulled back suddenly and let go of her. She grabbed the edge of the table to keep from falling as she panted and tried to catch her breath. He saw she was a passionate woman when she kept up unlike the others. Then he left the room but Teanna was too dazed and out of it to notice.

* * *

Koki: Well that's it for now. Hope it is to your liking! 


	4. Chapter 4

"Well?" Yami questioned.

"We've discovered a few helpful things and we will be looking into them soon." Seth answered. Yami looked to Jou who nodded.

"All right. Where are the guards who were supposed to watch over Teanna?" He asked.

"I'll go get them." Jou offered as he turned and ran off.

"Why did you take in that mutt of the streets?" Seth asked.

"Because I believe my father did the same for you as I did for your brother." Yami answered somewhat coldly.

Seth knew he had treaded too close to that line. "Forgive me sir." He said, bowing.

"I want her brought back unharmed. If I find out you harmed her in any way, you'll lose more than just for title." Yami promised. Seth bowed again then turned and left the room.

* * *

- 

Teanna managed to make her way back to her room with help from the cat. She lay out on the small bed in the corner. 'What is wrong with me?' She groaned mentally. Then it hit her. 'I knew there was something in that soup.' She thought. 'But what did I tell him?' she felt something on her mouth and she wiped at it. Bringing her hand before her face she saw that it was blood. Frowning she racked her brain trying to figure out where it came from. 'Did I pass out and bite my lip?' She wondered. Her lips weren't swollen but they did hurt. 'What the hell did he give me?' She thought before she fell asleep.

* * *

- 

'I need to get rid of her now, before she corrupts my mind anymore.' He thought of a few ways to do it. He could leave her in the woods and let her fend for herself, but knew that would be useless. He thought about killing her, like he'd done with the others but immediately tossed that idea to the side, disgusting himself by even thinking it. 'What the hell is wrong with me? I can't even kill her! Ugh! The stupid bitch has done something to me!' He continued cursing in his mind over and over. Then he got another option, but it was risky. 'I could take her back but can I do it without getting caught? She'd probably give me away first chance.' He continued. 'I'd have to do it tonight while she's still drugged.' He walked out of his room and into hers. He picked her up and left the hide out.

He was able to slide through town without a problem but getting into the palace with her would prove to be more to difficult. He held her tight against his body as he walked around the first corner. He could remember vividly where her room was so that wasn't a problem. The problem was just getting around the guards. There was one pacing outside the hallway that led to Teanna's room. Looking around for something to knock him out with, he spotted a few small rocks against a wall. Setting Teanna down, he picked up the rocks and threw them at the guard. The first one missed but the second one hit him square in the forehead and he fell to the ground with a thud. Bakura went back to Teanna and picked her up. He opened the large door quietly and crept down the hall to her room. He laid her out on the large bed and stepped back. At first he didn't want to leave and just wanted to take her back with him but he went against that and left the palace in a hurry before he could change his mind.

>At The Same Time-

"I wanna see if there's a clue or anything in her room." Yami said as he walked down the grand hall with Seth and Jou.

"It might help but we won't know till we try." Jou agreed.

Yami's next statement was cut off when he walked in the room and saw her on the bed. He ran up to the bed, not believing what he was seeing.

"I guess we can call off the search party." Jou said.

Yami placed his fingers beneath her jaw checking for a pulse. He nearly cried out in joy when he found one.

"She's alive! Teanna, Teanna wake up." He shook her shoulder.

Teanna groaned in protest as she rolled away. It took her a couple seconds to register the voice calling out to her. She shot upright in surprise. She glanced around the room, taking in its familiarities. Then she saw Yami and threw herself into his arms, crying her heart out.

"Go call off the guards." He told Seth as he comforted her. Seth bowed and left.

"Are you all right?" Yami asked.

"Yes I'm fine." She said as she pulled back from him.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" He continued. She shook her head.

"How did you escape?" He asked.

Teanna frowned. "I didn't."

Now it was Yami's turn to be confused. "What do you mean 'you didn't'?" He asked.

"I didn't escape. I think he brought me back." She answered.

"He…BROUGHT…you back?" Yami asked in disbelief.

"I think so I mean, how else would I get here?" She asked.

This thoroughly confused Yami. He had lost many female servants throughout the palace but not one of them had ever been brought back, dead or alive. 'So why was this any different?' He thought to himself. He was ecstatic that she was alive and well and here, but it confused him as to what Bakura really wanted.

"Did you tell him anything?" Yami asked.

"No…not that he wanted." She answered.

"Ok. Are you sure you're all right?" He asked again.

"Yes I'm sure. I am tired though." She replied.

"Ok well I'll let you get back to sleep." He said as he stood off the bed.

She smiled gratefully at him as she lay down. Then she saw Jou and gave a small wave, smiling as he returned it. Then he and Yami left the room. Yami waited until they were outside the hall to speak.

"I want that bastard found now." He ordered.

"Yes sir." Jou said then ran off to repeat the new order to the guards from the search party.

>The Next Day-

"What the hell is your problem?" He asked the cat. It had been moody all day and he couldn't figure out why. Then it stood and walked into the room Bakura had kept Teanna in. he followed the cat, curious as to what it was doing. It walked in a circle than laid down. 'Damn cat actually misses her.' He cursed.

"Of course she was the only one who wasn't afraid of you." He said.

The cat let out a weak cry in response as if agreeing. "I need to get out of here for awhile." He said finally as he stood up and left.

* * *

- 

"So how are we gonna know it's him?" asked a guard.  
"From me. When I give the signal is when we attack, is that understood?" Jou asked.The group with him agreed.  
Then Jou heard something approaching them and motioned for them to be quiet.

"This is fucking ridiculous. How can she affect me so much?" The figure muttered. "And of course I couldn't find out anything on the Pharaoh so it was practically useless to kidnap her. ARGH! Why couldn't I kill her!" he exclaimed.

"That's him let's go." Jou instructed as he slowly stood. Given the signal, one of the other guards raised a bow and arrow, aimed and released. It impacted the figure in the arm and he released an anguished cry.

"Shit!" Bakura yelled as he yanked the arrow out of his arm then he ran.

The palace guards were close on his tail. Bakura ran through the gardens and lost them briefly in there. He stopped near a hot spring to catch his breath but because his back was to it he didn't see the other person there.

"What are you doing here?" A female voice asked. Bakura jerked and spun around. There she was standing waist deep in the water with her arms crossed over her chest. At first he was speechless but quickly snapped out of it.

"I'm running from your damn guards." He answered roughly. He could hear them getting closer.

"Go in there. They won't find you." She said as she noticed his nervousness then she turned back to the spring.

Frowning in confusion as to why she was helping him, he went to where she pointed. After a minute the guards came running through.

"Oh! Terribly sorry miss!" one guard cried.

"Have you seen anybody come through here?" Jou asked.

"No." she answered.

"All right thanks." Jou answered then he and the guards left.

Bakura stayed hidden, not wanting to face her.

"You can come out now they're gone." She called.

Hesitantly he crept out of the temporary hideout. "Why?" he asked.

"Why what?" She asked.

"Why did you help me?" He elaborated.

"Why did you bring me back instead of killing me like you did with the others?" She countered as she tied her robe off.

Then he was suddenly before her. He griped her hair tight and jerked her head back.

"What makes you think I can't?" He sneered.

"Because if you could you would've already." She answered. He growled out in frustration as he jerked away from her, knowing she was right.

Then Teanna noticed the blood drenching the right sleeve of his robe. "Why are you bleeding?" she asked.

"They shot an arrow at me. It's nothing I'm fine." He stated.

"No you're not. There's blood dripping from your sleeve." She said.

Then she grabbed the sleeve of his left arm and pulled for him to follow.

"I said it's nothing!" he snapped as he snatched his sleeve from her.

Her eyes narrowed in anger. Then she grabbed his right bicep, directly on the wound and squeezed. He had to bite down hard on his lip to keep from yelling out and attracting the guards.

"Is it nothing now?" she snapped back.

"No." he groaned out painfully.

"I didn't think so now come on." She said as she grabbed his sleeve again and pulled him along.

Teanna was glad her room was close to the gardens or else their little trip would've been interesting. Once they got in her room she pushed him to sit on the bed as she went to get something to wrap his arm with. She made him take off his robe when she came back. As she sat beside him and began cleaning up the blood, he noticed a thin chain hanging from her neck that was hidden beneath her robe.

"What's that?" He asked.

"What's what?" she asked.

"That." He replied pointing to it. She looked down to see what he was referring to and saw her gold chain glinting through her robe.

"Oh…um…that attaches to the cloth I wear beneath my skirt. It's held up by the gold ring around my neck." She answered. (A/N: ok for better visual as to what she's talking about. She's wearing a type of thong basically. I figured back then they didn't have elastic yet so it's held up in the front and back by a chain and the chains connect to a gold ring that she wears around her neck.)

"Are you wearing it now?" He asked.

"Not that it's any of your business but no I am not." She gritted her teeth at the personal question.

She really didn't think he needed to know that. She was having a hard problem trying not to stare at his chest and abs which were rock hard but apparently he had no problem looking down her robe. She tied the bandage tight, making his attention snap from her chest to her face.

"Bitch, don't do that!" he exclaimed.

"Stop looking down my robe asshole!" she snapped back angrily as she jumped off the bed. He grabbed her arm and jerked her back down before she could go any further.

"I'll look if I damn well want to. It's not like you weren't doing the same thing!" he retorted angrily.

"For your information I wasn't. I was too busy focusing on the wound on your damn arm." She retorted. He threw her back on the bed and, rising up on his knees, he placed one hand on her wrist to hold it down. She brought up her other hand to retaliate but he caught that and pinned it down too.

"You know I could take you right now?" He said.

"And I could scream, I have four guards out in the hallway." She retorted.

He narrowed his eyes briefly. "No matter." He said. Then he leaned down and kissed her.

At first she struggled because according to her conscious mind, this was the first time he'd ever done this. As he was picking up the pace and making it rougher she stopped fighting against him. He let go of her arms, both completely entranced in their actions. Teanna didn't know what to do with her arms so she left them lying beside her head. Bakura had one bent arm beside her head propping himself up as he set his other hand at the tie of her robe. He was about to untie it when a knock suddenly sounded at the door. Teanna pushed back into the mattress, gasping out loud then sat up as fast as she could.

"Who is it?" She called.

"It's Seth." They answered. Teanna's eyes widened as she choked on a breath.

"Oh my Ra," she whispered. "Just a few minutes!" She called. "You have to go now." She rushed as she pushed him off and threw his robe at him.

"Why?" He asked as he put his robe on with some difficulty.

"Because he'll kill you if he catches you in here and I don't know what he'll do to me since I let you in here." She explained as she began pushing out the back towards the balcony. She shut the door and locked it so he couldn't come back in. She ran behind her changing curtain so she could finish dressing as the door opened.

"Teanna?" Seth called.

"I'm back here." She replied.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked.

She came out from behind the curtain, putting a smile on her face. "Yes I'm much better now." She answered.

Bakura's jaw nearly dropped at the outfit she was wearing. She had on a small gold bikini top with a flowing white skirt that had slits up the sides to her hips. The end of the thin gold chain hanging from her neck disappeared beneath the top of the skirt. There was one gold chain on her ankle, a few on her wrists and a couple bands on her upper arms.

"What?" She asked.

"The Pharaoh has requested your presence." He answered.

"All right I'll be out in a minute or two." She said and turned away.

Seth watched her walk away, his eyes raking over her body. Bakura got so pissed he nearly tore the door down so he could tear his ass apart. He turned away and left before he did any serious damage.

"Ok I'm ready." She announced.

"Good I'm supposed to escort you out there." He said as he offered as she slowly took it. As they were leaving, Teanna briefly looked back at the doors but he wasn't there.

"Is everything all right?" Seth asked. Teanna whipped back around.

"Oh yes…everything's fine." She bluffed.

* * *

- 

Koki: Just to let you guys know I did a sequel kinda to this.When I post it the title will be 'Now You Save Mine'. I'm going to retitle this one to 'I Saved Your Life' when I start posting the sequel. For now it'll stay as it is. What your reading now is like a glimpse into the past and then the sequel will be the present. That's why I titled the story that way. I need to redo the chapter titles so it'll say 'I Saved Your Life' for the first part of it then have it titled 'Now You Save Mine' for the sequel (which is why I titled the whole thing 'I Saved Your Life Now You Save Mine'). When I do it you should get what I mean. I'm not good at explaining some stuff without actually doing it while explaining it…I'm weird that way. I thought of doing a third one but I can't think of anything to write for a third one, but if any of you have any ideas feel free to give me them…I might be able to do one if I have a good enough idea. Well anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll get the next one out as soon as I can. For those of you reading 'Breaking The Silence', don't expect my updates to be as quick as they are for I am in the process of writing it as I post unlike with this story. But so far I've been adding a little more at a time so I should be good. It is and isn't close to the end, I'm not sure yet. I still have a few things I want to do in it. Guess we'll just have to wait and see right?


	5. Chapter 5

I'm really sorry for the update. I'm not gonna lie I just didn't feel like typing this up so I didn't and just concentrated more on 'Breaking The Silence'. Do forgive me though. I'm just gonna skip past review responeses and get right to the story. Thank you for reviewing though!

-

* * *

-

Seth led her into the throne room where Yami was waiting for her. Yami then dismissed everyone else. Teanna waited till everyone, including Seth, had left. 

"You wanted to see me?" She asked.

"Yes I wanted to speak with you more on what happened during your 'stay'." He replied, motioning for her to sit on the cushion beside him on the floor, where she would normally sit. She sank down on it then looked up to him expectantly.

"I want to know everything that happened." He said.

"Well the first night I was there he had chained me to the wall. He said that if I behaved he'd let me out the next morning and he did. Then he tried to get information out of me about you but I didn't tell him anything. I was so scared I ended up passing out and when I woke up I was in his room." She began.

"What?" Yami exclaimed.

"No nothing happened!" She spat out hurriedly. 'If he touched her I'll kill him.' Yami silently vowed.

"There was a cobra in the bed. It tried to attack me but his cat jumped in the way. I killed it then helped the cat." She said.

"You saved his cat?" He asked.

"Of course I did I wasn't just going to let it die!" Teanna exclaimed.

"All right I'm sorry, calm down." He said. 'I shouldn't have asked that, I know how much she loves animals.' He thought regretfully.

"Please continue." He said.

Teanna took a deep breath and let it out. She continued with the rest of her story, leaving out the other intimate details. She knew Yami would not rest until Bakura was dead and she didn't want that. 'Why the hell would I not want that? The man violated me!' she thought. Then she groaned mentally. 'And I liked it Yami'll want to kill me if he finds out.' She winced unnoticeably.

Yami watched Teanna curiously, wondering what exactly was going through her mind. He knew she was hiding something, afraid of what would happen if it as revealed. He wouldn't pressure her for it. He would wait for when she was ready to tell. Now there was something else he needed to speak with her about that she was not going to like.

"Um Teanna…there was something else as well." He began.

"Yes?" She looked up at him.

"And you're not going to like it." He added.

"What is it?" She asked, frowning in confusion.

"Seth has asked for you." He said. Teanna blinked.

"Okay…he's asked for me before. What's different about now?" She asked.

"No I mean he ASKED for you." He repeated, emphasizing on 'asked'.

Teanna thought for a moment as to what he could possibly mean. Her eyes widened as she realized what he meant.

"No!" She cried as she shot off the floor.

"Teanna…" Yami called.

"No! I refuse to!" She exclaimed.

"Teanna!" He shouted.

She stopped her rave and looked at him.

"I didn't say you were going to marry him, but you should at least consider it." He said.

"I don't want to Yami. He treats me like I'm some kind of whore." She exclaimed.

"Teanna-" He tried again.

I am not a whore Yami and I will not allow him to treat me so! I know how a marriage works with men like him. I will not tie myself to him!" She cried.

Not wanting to speak with him anymore about it, Teanna fled the throne room. When she stepped out the door, Seth was there waiting for her. He reached out to grab her arm but she swatted his hand away.

"Don't touch me!" She snapped angrily.

"I see the bitch still has some bite." He smirked.

Her hand shot out and she struck him across the mouth. He grabbed her upper arms and slammed her into the wall.

"You're gonna regret that you little whore." He growled, tightening his grip on her.

"I am not a whore you bastard." She exclaimed as she brought her knee up between his legs.

He released her to grab himself, trying to make the pain cease as she pushed him away and ran.

-

"I am just kidding myself. There's no point in denying it." He muttered to himself.

Bakura hadn't been able to sleep or sit still since that day he was with Teanna. His thoughts were spinning through his head too fast and he couldn't rest.

"How could I have fallen in love with her?" He groaned as he flopped backwards on his bed.

His cat jumped up beside him and laid her head on his stomach. He put his arm over her neck, rubbing her ear.

"I don't know what to do. I doubt she'd stay with me. She's lived in the palace too long. She's used to material things now." He mused.

The cat gave a small cry as if trying to comfort him.

"I might scare her away though." He continued.

-

Teanna burst into her room and slammed the door. She huffed angrily to her bed and dropped down on it. She was trying really hard not to cry.

"I can't believe he'd even consider that." She whimpered.

She felt so hurt and betrayed.

Sweeping her misty eyes across the room, she spotted her robe hanging on the back of a chair. She walked over and retrieved it, putting it on as she walked back to her bed. She sat down, wrapping the material around her body as she tried her hardest to cover herself. There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" She asked as she wiped her eyes.

"It's Jou. Teanna please let me in." He begged.

"All right." She approved.

The door opened and he slid in.

"What's wrong Tea?" He asked, using her nickname in hopes of getting her to tell him.

"The High Priest wants me to marry him." She began.

"He what?" He asked.

"And Yami wants me to consider it." She added, trying to hold back her tears.

"Is he nuts?" Jou asked.

Teanna shrugged. Jou frowned; he knew Seth wanted Teanna but why would Yami agree to it?

"That doesn't make any sense." Jou said.

Teanna didn't respond, she just continued to look down at her folded hands. Then Jou noticed something was different; the robe she was wearing…he had never seen it before except for the day she came back but he was too excited about her return to really take notice then.

"Um…Teanna…where did you get this? I've never seen it before." He asked as he fingered the robe.

Teanna's eyes slightly widened as her face turned pale. "Um…." She didn't know how to get out of this one, she couldn't think straight.

"What exactly happened at Bakura's?" He asked.

"What makes you think anything happened?" She asked nervously.

"Because you just blushed when I said his name." He answered.

"No I didn't." She lied.

"Yes you did." He argued, and to prove his point further, "Bakura."

Her cheeks turned pink and he grinned slightly.

"Bakura." He repeated in a singsong voice and her cheeks turned darker.

"Stop it!" She exclaimed as she slapped at him.

Jou burst out laughing.

"Oh my Ra you didn't?" He questioned.

"Didn't what?" She asked.

"You feel for him didn't you?" He whispered.

Her cheeks turned close to a crimson color as she furrowed her brows together and a pout appeared on her face.

"Teanna have you lost your mind! The man kidnapped and was gonna kill you!" He exclaimed.

"I know but he didn't and he had every chance to do so too. He could've when I fell asleep on his bed but he let me sleep, he could've when I had gone to bathe but he didn't."

The look on Jou's face made her realize she had said too much.

"Oops…" She muttered as she put her fingers to her lips.

"Teanna what the hell were you thinking!" Jou exclaimed in shock.

"I wasn't. Besides you're not one to talk anyway." She said.

"What do you mean?" He frowned.

"Remember Mai?"

Jou narrowed his eyes. "That was completely different." He said.

"No it wasn't. She was of a high class and nobody thought you two should be together. But I gave you my support and an extra push wit Yami and then what happened?" She asked.

"We…got married and now she's living with me but that's beside the point. He's a damn thief and a murderer. He's no good for you, you deserve better than that." He argued.

"Like who, that bastard Seth? No thank you!" She snapped.

"But Teanna-"

"No I don't want to hear anymore!" She snapped again, cutting him off.

Jou sighed and stood up.

"And Jounouchi I'll warn you now…tell anybody and I'll make your life complete and utter hell."

He knew she was serious when she said his full first name. "I won't." He promised and left her room.

Teanna fell forward on her bed and let out a heart-wrenching sob.

-

* * *

-

Well that's it for now. Please review on your way out.


	6. Chapter 6

Koki: I realized it had been almost two weeks since my last update so I thought I'd update so here is the next chapter. I revised it and added a part in earlier today. There's a bit of a lime scene in here and there will be a future lemon so if you don't like reading that then I suggest you skip this chapter and the next one since it'll contain that in it. Thank you to those who reviewed though the number was few I still appreciated it.

-

* * *

-

The rhythmic breathing from his cat was the only sound in the room. His head was slightly pounding from all the tension he gathered in the past few days. No raid was gonna help him now.

'This is insane. I've stumbled into madness.' He thought.

His situation almost made him laugh. He wanted to see her but he knew that would only make his problem worse.

'But I'll go insane if I don't.' He thought. Either way he was damned. Finally making a decision, he stood from his bed and left the room.

-

Teanna awoke to a light knocking. Groaning she sat up trying to figure out where it came from. As soon as she was awake enough she realized it was coming from her balcony and frowned in confusion. Slightly stumbling, she made her way to the door. She unlocked it and opened both doors at the same time. She didn't get a chance to say anything because she was grabbed and kissed. She began to fight but they suddenly stopped.

"Huh?" She mumbled, still half-asleep.

He chuckled as he kissed her again, running his hands up over her back to put more feeling into her body to wake her up. He pulled back, letting her breathe as he held her up against his chest.

"Oh." She breathed.

She squirmed out of his embrace and made her way across the room to a large table where candles were standing so she could light the room. Then she realized he didn't have his robe on and averted gaze while blushing. He smirked when she refused to look at him. She turned to walk the other way but he grabbed her arms and pulled her back, slipping his arms around her waist, holding her tight against him. He hooked his thumbs on the belt of her skirt while slipping his fingers beneath the slits of her skirt to graze her hips.

"Where are you going?" He whispered in her ear while nibbling on it.

"I was going to check the door." She replied, shivering from his action.

"It's locked I already tried." He said as he worked his way to her shoulder.

This reminded him of something.

"Is that mark I left on you still there?" He asked.

"Probably but I think it's already fading." She answered.

He moved her hair aside and pulled away the strap of her top.

"It's still there." He said smugly.

"You sound too happy about that." She said suspiciously.

"Yes I know." He replied as he nipped at it.

"Ow." She cried as she spun around and smacked him on his shoulder.

He grabbed her upper arms and pulled her tight against him, giving her a bruising kiss that left her panting and wanting more. She pushed him back for a moment as she panted and blinked, trying to clear her vision.

"That wasn't fair." She stated.

"That's life, get used to it." He smirked as he kissed her again.

It occurred to him that he was much more comfortable and relaxed around her. There was just something about her that cooled his blood. He pushed her back towards her bed and lowered her on it. He began to pull at her top, a little hesitant to take it off because he didn't know if she would let him. She sat up against him and tugged at the string at the back of her neck and the top of her halter fell down. He halted at first then pulled it off completely. She pulled him back down to her and kissed him. He laid kisses down her throat, pausing briefly at her shoulders and collarbone. He teased her by trailing his tongue along the gold chain that lay between her breasts, nibbling on the soft flesh rather than going straight for the nipple like she wanted him to. She squirmed against him as she whimpered. He slowly closed his mouth over the small nub of her left breast, sucking on it as he lightly tugged it. She gasped and moaned quietly, arching her back a bit off the bed. He repeated it and then moved on to its twin. As he kissed his way down her stomach, he began to tug at her belt and skirt. She suddenly sat up and stopped him.

"I can't do that." She said.

"Oh no…that's not what I was planning on doing." He said.

She frowned momentarily in confusion. "Then what were you going to do?" She asked.

"Just lay back and trust me." He said as he pushed her back.

He slowly ran his hand up her leg as he began to push her skirt up to her waist. He bit lightly at her hip, receiving a gasp of surprise from her. Now her skirt lay folded on her stomach and her world lay exposed to him. He pushed her legs apart slightly and bent his head down. She gasped and arched her back when he touched her. He slid his tongue to her slit and teased the opening with the tip. She moaned lightly, giving him the encouragement to continue. He nipped the tight bud with his teeth, sucking steadily. She groaned, whimpering her pleasure as her back arched again. He continued this for a few more moments until she came and he licked up the juices as they flowed from her body. She sighed in contented bliss as he moved up her body and kissed her deeply, allowing her to taste herself.

"That was nice." She whispered her mind still in a swirl.

"That was just a taste of more to come." He whispered back and placed a light kiss on her lips.

He lay out on her bed and pulled her up beside him, straightening her skirt out to cover her as he did. After awhile she fell asleep in his arms. He tightened his grip slightly, knowing he had to leave soon. He looked down at her, brushing back her hair from her face as he watched her sleep. He wanted to stay like this forever, just the two of them where no one would try to keep them apart. Slowly and carefully so not to wake her, he lifted her off his body and laid her beside him. he got up and covered her with the sheet. He stared down at her, her face highlighted by the bit of moonlight streaming through her window and the few remaining lit candles. He felt he didn't deserve such an angel. Before he could change his mind and risk staying, he ran out the door, shutting it behind him.

-Next Morning-

A knock at the door awoke Teanna once again.

"What is it now?" She groaned as she got up and went to the door. It was Jou. "What?" She asked.

"Um…he-hey Teanna…" He stuttered as he turned bright red.

She noticed his gaze was down so she looked to see what it was. Her eyes grew wide as her arms flew to cover her chest.

"Oh my Ra!" She cried as she ran back into her room to put her top back on.

"I'm really sorry Teanna." Jou begged as he shut the door.

"It's all right. I'm just glad it wasn't Seth." She replied.

"So am I." He agreed.

Teanna giggled. "So what is it you want?" She asked.

"Just wondering if you still harbor the same feelings for him as before?" He asked.

"If you're talking about Seth then yes I do still hate him." She said.

Jou laughed. "And Bakura?" He pressed.

She refused to answer.

"Teanna don't ignore me." He said.

"Yes I do. Is that such a problem for you?" She snapped angrily.

"Yes Teanna it is. Why would you? He is completely beneath you." He said.

"And you're beneath Mai." She countered.

"We already went over that." He said.

"As we did this." She retorted.

"You're not going to back down from this are you?" He asked.

She shook her head and Jou sighed defeatedly.

"I guess I shouldn't be trying to change your mind. I just don't want you to get hurt." He said.

"I know but…I don't want to end up with Seth. I don't trust him…hell I don't even like him, I can barely stand to be in the same room as him." She said and Jou chuckled.

"Yeah I know." He said.

"And Bakura hasn't done anything to hurt me. He could've but he didn't." She said.

She was practically pleading with him to understand.

"Well you did come back unharmed." He admitted.

"Seth is the only one who has hurt me." She said.

Jou frowned. "What did he do?" He asked.

"After I talked to Yami yesterday, he was waiting outside the throne room. He tried to grab my arm but I pushed away telling him not to touch me. Then he said 'I see the bitch still has some bite' and I slapped him. he roughly grabbed and slammed me into the wall. I kneed him and ran away." She explained.

"That's not good." He said.

"I know, I'm serious shit now." She groaned.

"Did you tell Yami yet?" Jou asked.

"No, somehow I don't think he would believe me." She said.

"Why not?" He asked.

"He WANTS me to marry Seth, he just hasn't said it yet." She exclaimed.

"How do you know?"

"Because I know Yami. He thinks it's best. I could see it on his face." She replied.

"All right I'll talk to him. breakfast is being served and your presence has been requested." He told her.

"Ok, just let me change and I'll be ready to go." She said as she moved to the back room.


	7. Chapter 7

Once she was finished with her morning duties, she was given the rest of the day off. She chose this time to go see Bakura. She didn't want to stay in the palace anymore. She crept into the hideout, trying not to make any loud noise. She went into his room but he wasn't there. He appeared to not be there at all. She sat down on his bed, bouncing a bit then she laid down. She fell asleep in about fifteen minutes.

-

"I have to say this was one of my better raids." Bakura said as he set his large pack in the corner of the kitchen on his way to his room.

As he entered his room, he took off his robe and threw it on his bed. He took his two knives from his waist and set them on his table then turned around to face his bed. He surprised to see Teanna lying on it. 'How did I miss her?' He thought. Walking up to the bed, he pulled his robe off of her only to see her wrapped up in hers. He cursed slightly. He climbed up on the bed, placing a knee on each side of her body, and leaned down to kiss at her neck. She began to revive and shifted onto her back. He continued his trail along her face to her lips. Then he began a deep kiss to wake her. Within a few seconds she responded, returning the kiss wholeheartedly. She moaned as a buzz went through her body, making her limbs tingle. He opened up the top of her robe and made his way downward. She sat up slightly and shrugged her robe off her shoulders, baring the top of her body to him. He smirked; his eyes turned a shade darker as they drank in her body. He knew it would only get better if she let him go all the way. He gave a long lick over her nipple then lightly blew on it, making it harden. She cried out as he pulled it in his mouth and bit it. He soothed it with his tongue.

He pulled her up in a sitting position with him, resting his hands on her narrow hips. He kissed her roughly as his hands rubbed against her back. She shivered at his touch as she broke the kiss. She trailed across his skin, nipping along the way. Her actions were making him harder and she could feel it as she was pressed tightly against him. He released the knot of her robe, pulling it from her as it fell open. He trailed his hand towards her legs, lingering on her thighs, not sure if she wanted him to go further than that. She pushed against him, making him touch her there. Clearly she was going to allow him. She moaned as he began massaging her. He nibbled on her bottom lip as she whimpered then took her mouth in his. She made the kiss rougher as he moved his hand faster, making the intensity in her body grow. She broke the kiss, crying out her orgasm. He pulled his hand from her and licked her juice from it as he held her body up. She breathed deep to catch her breath. Something in her body reacted as she watched him lick her off his hand.

"I think you're ready. Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

She nodded as she looked up at him. He laid her down beneath him as he took off his clothes. He settled between her legs and laced his hands through hers.

"This is going to hurt." He told her as he began to enter her, stopping at her virginal barrier.

At her nod, he broke through completely. She squeezed his hands with a strength she didn't know she had, a few tears leaking from her eyes as she breathed through the pain. He licked the sides of her face, clearing the salty trail. After a moment her walls relaxed around him and he slowly pulled himself out a bit to see if she was ready. When he moved she moved with him, moaning lightly. He moved a little faster, pulling out then pushing back in, to make sure it wasn't a moan of pain. She gasped as he rubbed a spot and begged him to go faster. He smirked as he began to thrust faster. She squirmed beneath him as she moaned. He sucked and nibbled on her neck, pushing her stimulation further. Her hands found his back in their need to grab onto something and she sank her nails deep into the skin. In a few moments she came, her pulsating walls sending him over the edge as well. She panted, trying to catch her breath. She titled her head back to stretch her neck, moaning lightly as he kissed at the skin.

"Again." She whispered.

-

"What do you mean you don't know where she is!" Seth yelled.

"Just what I said!" Jou yelled back.

"Well go find her!" He instructed.

Jou scoffed as he walked away. 'No good, washed-up bastard.' Jou thought darkly. 'I know he's only going to try and force Teanna in to marriage with him but I won't allow it…not as long as I live.'

He was really worried though, he really didn't know where she was. He had a feeling she was with Bakura though. He just really hoped she would be okay.

-

Teanna hummed happily as she scooped water over arms.

"Now didn't I say it would be easier if you sat in my lap and not on the hard ground?" He asked as he nipped at her shoulder.

"Mmhmm…it does still hurt." She replied.

"It's natural, it'll pass soon." He said.

"I know. It was worth the pain." She said as she smiled at him.

He chuckled as he kissed her. Then reality came back. Teanna broke the kiss and slowly turned to sit sideways in his lap. He could tell from the look on her face that something was wrong.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I have to tell you something." She said frowning in discomfort.

"What?" He asked.

"And you have to promise you won't get mad and kill somebody." She added quickly.

'It must be serious.' He thought. "I promise."

"You promise?" She asked.

"I swear on my honor as a Tomb Robber." He said, holding up his hand.

She gave him a playful glare.

"Yesterday Yami told me some rather interesting and, in my opinion, disturbing information." She began.

"What is it?" He asked.

"The High Priest has asked for me to marry him and to make matters worse, Yami wants me to consider his offer." She said.

Bakura narrowed his eyes as his grip on her hips tightened. Teanna gasped as she began pulling at his hands.

"Bakura…stop…you're hurting me…" She pleaded.

As soon as the words left her mouth he realized what he was doing and let her go.

"And what did you say?" He asked.

"Well I said no of course. I haven't told Yami yet but I told my friend Jou that I didn't want to and Jou doesn't want me to either. The High Priest is abusive towards me…both physically and verbally." She said.

"Really? I might have to have a talk with him." Bakura said.

"NO! No you can't!" She exclaimed.

"And why not?" He demanded, narrowing his eyes angrily.

"Because you'll just kill him." She stated.

"That's the point." He replied.

"Bakura my point is that if you kill him then they'll come after you and kill you. _I_don't want that. It's not that I _don't_ want the High Priest among the living it's just…killing him won't solve anything and you know I'm right." She said.

"Yeah well suck the fun out of it why don't you?" He joked.

She giggled as she kissed him.

"So why wouldn't you want to marry someone of his class anyway?" He asked.

"Because…" She began. "I want to be with you." She whispered.

-

Teanna crept through the garden doors of her room less than an hour before dark. She was almost successful but she was grabbed from behind and knocked out.

"Pick her up and take her to my room." He instructed.

"Yes sir." The guards said in unison.

He followed them up to his room where he had them lay Teanna on his bed.

"Leave us." He commanded.

The guards bowed briefly and left. He sat beside her on the bed and, reaching into his robes, placed smelling salts beneath her nose. Teanna jerked away as she woke up and opened her eyes. She glanced around frantically, her head whipping back and forth as she tried to place where she was.

"Good evening Teanna." Said a _very_ familiar voice behind her.

She turned her head and saw the High Priest.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"You know already what I want." He replied as he stroked her arm.

"Go find some other girl." She snapped as she snatched her arm away.

"Well you see the only problem with that is I don't desire any other girl but you." He said.

"Well then you're going to have to continue life alone cuz I will have no part in it." She said as she got up off the bed.

Seth stepped up, blocking her path.

"Move aside." She commanded through her teeth.

He grabbed her arm and threw her on the bed, climbing on it after her.

"I will have you whether you like it or not." He said as he grabbed her top and split it down the middle.

She screamed out as she tried to push him away. He raised his and brought the back of it across her cheek sharply.

"Be quiet you stupid bitch." He growled out.

He grabbed her skirt and tore it off as well. But before he could go any further, he was pulled off of her and thrown across the floor.

"Just because Yami left you in charge doesn't mean you can do whatever the hell you want!" Jou yelled.

Teanna covered herself up as much as she could with what she had and she ran to her room. She grabbed her robe and wrapped up in it as a sob racked her body.

"Teanna are you all right?" Jou asked as he ran in, slamming the door behind him.

She nodded, not able to speak. Jou hugged her, rocking her lightly.

"Please don't let Bakura find out." She begged.

"Why?" Jou asked.

"Cuz he'll kill him." She answered.


	8. Chapter 8

Oh look at this. I don't know what the hell that was but anyway. Here's the update.I'm not gonna reply to reviews here so instead I created a livejournal account specifically for that and maybe some other things so if you had a question or just want to know what I said in response to your review. The link will be in my bio page.It may not be right away but it should be done before today is done. I'm gonna copy all the reviews for the last chapter and copy and paste onto a Word document and I'll reply that way so I'm not still on line (I have dial-up it sux so much!) and then when I get back on later I'll post it. But anyway here's the chapter...hopefully no one will want to kill me after this. 

-

* * *

- 

Jou stayed with Teanna until she fell asleep. He could hear a loud commotion out in the hall. Fearing it would wake her up, he went to go see what it was. As he opened the door he saw the soldiers running past and he grabbed one, jerking him to the side.

"What the hell is going on?" Jou asked.

"The High Priest has put out a warrant for the arrest of Bakura." He answered.

"He can't do that without the approval of the Pharaoh." He exclaimed.

"Sorry Jou I don't argue I just follow orders." He said then followed the crowd.

Jou sighed as he went back in the room. He looked down at Teanna who was sleeping soundly still. 'That bastard is only doing this to hurt her. Yami you need to hurry and get back.'

-

Bakura woke to a large banging outside. After a moment he realized it was the soldiers from the palace. He jumped out of bed and grabbed as many knives as he could then ran out the back, hiding in the shadows. Taking count, there were about twenty all together. He snuck up on two and slit their throats. 'Well two down.' He thought. After about ten, he killed ten more then another five followed.

"Where the hell is he?" He heard one of the soldiers ask out loud.

"I don't know but our group was dropping like flies." Said the other one.

Bakura stepped out of hiding to stand behind them. "I'm right here." He said.

The two soldiers whipped around, their eyes widening as the saw blood dripping from his hands. They turned around and ran. Bakura smirked as he threw his knives, hitting them in their backs, killing them instantly. He knew the Pharaoh was gone so the High Priest was left in charge.

"If he wants me dead so bad and won't come himself…I guess I'll go up there myself. The bastard will pay." He promised.

-

"It's been almost two hours sir. I don't think they are coming back." Said one of Seth's guards.

"What's going on?" Teanna asked the guard.

"He sent about twenty guards after Bakura." He answered.

"Twenty?" She asked in disbelief.

The guard nodded then looked at her strangely as she began to laugh.

"Twenty is not enough, they are gone." She said.

Seth growled as he reached down beside his chair where he made Teanna sit and grabbed a handful of her hair, jerking her head back. The guard winced knowing that if the Pharaoh was here, Seth wouldn't do that to her.

"You just have so much fucking confidence in him don't you?" Seth snapped.

"He's more of a man then you'll ever be." She replied.

He released her hair and slapped her. A thud sounded beside Seth's head making him jump from the chair in surprise.

"Keep your hands off of her." came a rough voice from behind.

Seth looked down to Teanna only to see her grinning like a child. Knowing who it was Seth turned around to face him.

"I see you wish to die." Seth said.

"You shall die first." He replied then threw another knife at him.

Teanna crept away while Seth was distracted. Then something on the side caught her eye. There was a guard with a crossbow and he had it aimed at Bakura. She jumped to her feet and ran towards Bakura just as the arrow was released. He saw her running toward him but not soon enough to dodge the arrow. She reached him right as it went through her left shoulder. He grabbed her arms, holding her up as she began to fall to the ground.

"Damn it why did you do that? You stupid girl." He demanded.

He broke off and end and pulled the arrow through as he cradled her in his lap. Several tears fell down her face, two at a time. She knew she only had a couple moments.

"I know you can kill him, don't let him do to another girl what he did to me." She said.

"I don't want you to go, you don't deserve it." He whispered, trying to hold back his tears.

She reached up to touch his face. "It's all right to cry, there's no shame in it." She said.

"I will avenge you." He said.

She smiled slightly, knowing that no matter what she said he would. He leaned down, giving her a final kiss.

"I love you." She whispered. Then her eyes closed, her head turning to the side as her arm fell to the floor.

Bakura's grip tightened briefly on her then he slowly lowered her to the ground from his lap. He stood up, his head bowed so his bangs were covering his eyes. His sorrow was now full blown hatred. He raised his head so that his eyes met with Seth's. A shiver went through Seth's spine; for the first time in his life, he felt true fear. All the guards fled when Teanna was killed. They were afraid of the consequences that might come just for being there.

'Damn cowards.' Seth thought.

Bakura twirled his dagger between his fingers as he stalked towards Seth. Seth stayed still, trying not to show fear. Seth swung his staff at Bakura's head but Bakura grabbed it and twisted it out of his hands.

"If you plan on praying you should do so now." He said.

"Maybe if you had stayed away from her she'd still be alive." Seth snapped.

Bakura sneered at the remark then he punched him followed by a kick to the ribs. Then Bakura took his dagger and drove it into Seth's back. He screamed out as Bakura drove it into his chest.

"You think you know her? You know nothing. This won't even come close to paying for what you did." He said then he drove the blade into the skull of him. He picked him up and set him in Yami's throne for him to see when he returned. He allowed the guards to take him away, telling them to put him in a cell by himself or they would be out of a lot of prisoners. He had a lot of rage still built within that time would never be able to diminish.

-

Yami returned to the palace the next morning. No one would tell him what was going on but he knew it was something serious by everyone's actions. As he walked into his throne room, he was in complete shock to find his High Priest in his throne in a bloody mess. Jou then walked in behind him.

"Jounouchi what went on during my absence?" He asked.

"Seth was murdered." He stated.

"By who?" Yami asked.

"Bakura." Jou answered.

"Where is he now?" Yami asked.

"In prison." He replied.

"What!" Yami exclaimed, turning to face him.

"He went in willingly." Jou added.

"And no one stopped him?" Yami asked.

"There's a bit more to that story." Jou said, making a 'follow me' motion.

Jou led him out into the gardens.

"Isn't this Teanna's favorite spot?" Yami asked in confusion after they walked deep into the gardens.

Jou nodded, looking down. Yami followed his gaze. There was a small gold plate hanging on the tree. His eyes widened as they watered and he dropped to his knees.

"How…" He trailed off. He angrily pushed back his tears. "How the hell did this happen!" He exclaimed.

"I know who can answer that." Jou said.

Yami looked up at him and stood. "Take me to him." He ordered.

"I see the 'mighty Pharaoh' has returned." Bakura said mockingly.

"I want to know what happened. Why the hell Teanna is dead?" He demanded.

"Be careful Yami he is _really_ sensitive about this." Jou whispered in his ear.

Yami frowned in confusion as he looked at Jou then turned back to Bakura.

"Your High Priest sent several of your guards to kill me but I disposed of them. Because he wasn't man enough to face me himself, I came here. During our brief talk one of the guards tried to kill me with an arrow -takes a deep breath- but Teanna ran in front of me and she was shot through her heart." Bakura sort of choked on the end of his sentence but he forced down the lump in his throat. "So in return I killed him." He continued.

Yami took a few moments to let his words sink in. "What was she to you?" He asked.

Bakura took a deep breath, trying to keep his emotions under control. "She was…the only girl I ever loved." He answered.

"I find that hard to believe." Yami spat.

"Well I don't give a shit what you believe. That's my story and I'm sticking to it." Bakura replied.

"Why was Seth sending out my soldiers? He wasn't allowed to." Yami asked Jou.

Bakura beat Jou to it. "He was just jealous that she gave up her innocence to me." He said.

"You lie!" Jounouchi exclaimed.

"Where do you think she was the other day?" Bakura asked.

"He's telling the truth." Yami said as he searched Bakura's eyes with his own. "I'll be back when I've figured out your punishment." Yami said then turned and left.

Jou gave Bakura one last look then followed.

"What was going on between them?" Yami asked Jou as they walked back to his throne room. Though Seth had been cleared away, he didn't want to sit in his throne, it gave him an uneasy feeling.

"I think she really did love him." Jou answered.

"But why would she?" Yami asked.

"You remember how she used to say that love would always be in the most unthinkable place?" He asked.

"Yes I remember. I believe she said that to me before you married Mai." Yami said.

They were silent for a few moments.

"I shouldn't have allowed Seth to claim marriage on her." Yami said quietly.

"No Yami it's not your fault. Don't start blaming yourself." Jou argued.

"If I hadn't done that than this would never have happened." Yami replied.

"You always said that things happen for a reason. So there must be a reason for this. I don't know what but there is." Jou told him.

Yami was silent after that.

"Do you know what you're gonna do about Bakura?" Jou asked after a few more silent moments.

"Yes I do. I know he thinks he will be given death. I'll do just the opposite of that." Yami said.

"What would that be?" Jou asked.

"I will grant him eternal life." He answered.

-

Yami decided to carry out his decision the next morning. He had the guards bring Bakura to his throne room. Bakura was now sitting on his knees, his arms and legs shackled together.

"I know you assume that you will be given death for your actions." Yami began.

"Well I did kill the High Priest and I am responsible for the death of Teanna." Bakura replied then grunted in pain when one of the guards standing behind him kicked him in his kidney.

"I didn't say to touch him." Yami scolded, glowering at the guard.

The guard bowed his head in apology.

"Yes well you're not going to die." Bakura looked at him in confusion.

"Your punishment will be to live forever." Yami said.

Everyone in the room gasped.

"Sire you are sure you wish to do this?" Asked his High Priestess.

"Yes. I will not give him an easy way out. All I ask is that you, Bakura, do not turn against me. You keep in mind that your life can be more hellacious than now. I know you have much anger inside and it would be pointless for me to try and stop you from releasing it. Just keep my family and anyone associated with me out of it." Yami instructed.

Bakura considered it for a moment then nodded once. "I agree to your terms. I have but one request." He said.

"And what is that?" Yami asked.

"That you do the same for my feline companion." He replied.

"Done." Yami agreed. "You will be kept in your cell until the ceremony is performed tomorrow morning. I will send someone soon to collect your animal."

"Fine but I will warn you…you will need more than one person to catch her." Bakura said then allowed himself to be pulled away.

"That was too easy." Said his High Priestess.

"He seems to have shut himself down. He feels nothing now." Yami said.

-

-The Next Morning-

"We condemn this man to damnation, granting him eternal life."

A powerful light surged from the magical object around Bakura's neck, blinding everyone around him. Soon the light died down.

"Did it work?" Jou asked.

"Only one way to find out." Yami said as he walked up to Bakura. "With immortality comes the ablility to heal."

Yami pulled a knife from his belt then slashed Bakura across the chest. The wound bleda little then after a minute the blood rose back upin the skin and it closed up.

"Release him." He instructed.

Bakura stood and stretched his sore limbs.

"Do you know what you're going to do now?" Yami asked.

"I'll think of something." Bakura replied then turned around and left.

"Now for the next stage in my plan. I wish to be placed in a hibernated state and be revived only when the right time has come." Yami continued.

Ishizu and Jou looked at him in shock.

"But sir-" Ishizu began but Yami shook his head.

"I served my time and I don't want t orisk losing my life the way my father did. Besides I want to be there should anything happen to them in the future." He told them.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jou asked.

Yami took a deep breath and let it out. "I'm sure. I believe what I'm doing is right."

"We'll get everything set up then." Ishizu said.

"When will you be ready?" Yami asked.

"In about an hour."

"I'll be in my chambers until then. Jou come with me I wish to speak with you beforehand." Yami said.

Jou nodded and followed him to his room.

"I will have you put in charge along with Ishizu. I trust you two the most. Besides, I know someone will come along eventually anyway to take over here. Until then run things as you see fit. I know this will be hard for yo uall but I already have my mind set." He said.

Jou nodded. "We're gonna miss you. You've been a good Pharaoh...alot better than some of the previous ones."

"Just remember...we'll all see each other again." Yami said.

"Yeah I know." Jou said as he looked down, trying not to let Yami see him cry and Yamicould see that as he was trying not to cry himself.

A knock sounded at the door.

"Enter." Yami commanded.

One of the guards slid in the room. "They're ready for you sire."

Yami nodded then he and Jou stood. When they walked into the throne room, there was a large sarcaphogus standing up in the middle of the room.

"If you will just stand inside sire, we can begin." Ishizu said.

They waited a few moments as good-bye's were exchanged then Yami stepped inside and placed his arms over his chest in an 'X' pattern. Ishizu ran her hand over his eyes, closing them as she recited a spell quietly, putting him in a deep sleep.

"Sleep now my Pharaoh and only wake when you are truly needed." She said then the sarcaphogus was closed and sealed.

The guards carried it over to the site where it would be buried and placed it inside, burrying him beneath the rock.

"We shall be fine...we have nothing to worry about." Jou assured everyone.

-

* * *

- 

Ok now I will start with the sequel that I told you I had. It may be awhile before I start posting that even though I've already written it. I think I may need to rewrite some parts but do look for that.


End file.
